Морой
Мифология Морой - разновидность вампира в румынской мифологии. Женщина-морой называется мороайка. В некоторых произведениях румынского фольклора морой — это призрак мёртвого человека, покинувший могилу. Часто морой является синонимом других персонажей румынской мифологии. Морой является одной из расы существ с истоками в мифологии Восточной Европы. частности, рассказы о его существовании первоначально возникли в Румынии, наряду с его сородичами - настоящими вампирами и стригоями. Фактически, Морой лишь недавно обрел известность за пределами родной Румынии. Предполагаемая причина этого - большое сходство признаков Мороя с другими существами, из-аз чего их ошибочно принимают за призраков, ведьм и оборотней. Если это правда, то, возможно, что Морой жил в обществе под носом у каждого, пока все внимание было обращено на настоящих вампиров. Как и настоящим вампирам, солнечный свет часто вызывает дискомфорт, боль или вред для Мороя (будь то легкий дискомфорт, легкая и умеренная боль, слепота, сильная боль, сильные увечья или даже мгновенная смерть при самовозгорании). Кроме того, большинству Мороев необходима кровь, чтобы жить, как и настоящим вампирам; длительное время без крови может привести к тому, что Морой потеряет свои способности, станет слабым, заболеет, впадет в кому или транс, или умрет. Возможно, что с ним произойдет одновременно несколько (или все) перечисленных эффектов. Точно также варьируется чувствительность Мороя к святым символам, священным писаниям и святым традициям (вроде разрешения на вход в жилище и невозможность попасть в церковь или на кладбище), как и у вампиров. Однако после этих признаков между Мороями и вампирами появляются большие различия. Например, Морой может происходить из многочисленных процессов, некоторые из которых схоже, а некоторые очень отличаются от тех, при которых появляются настоящие вампиры. Многие рождаются Мороем, как и любое другое существо - от двух родителей одного вила (или от )вампира Носферату и смертной женщины); и, естественно, как и у многих других вампирических гуманоидов, Мороем можно стать от укуса другого Мороя. Однако, как правило, Морой - это живые смертные ведьмы, волшебники и колдуны, которые ищут власти еще живыми, заключая темные договора со злыми силами, дабы получить силу вампира. Из-за этого Мороев также называют "живущими вампирами". И до своей первой смерти они остаются смертными и, таким образом, могут быть убиты почти любыми способами, которые могут убить обычного человека. Внешность The appearance of Moroi vary about as much as a true vampire or a Strigoi. They can be chiropteran (bat-like), demonic, ghoulish or simply more beautiful than normal humans. Their ears may or may not be pointed. Their eyes can be nearly any color. They can have nearly any color, length or texture of hair. A Moroi will often also have a disturbing presence, and smell, at least faintly, of death (or, more properly, undeath). And they will often have fangs. Moroi can also have physical traits that distinguish them from their vampiric cousins. In particular, they are most easily identified at birth, by a hairy appearance, the presence of a tail, an extra nipple and/or a caul. Though, the caul is temporary, and often so are the hairiness, tail and/or extra nipple. In adult Moroi who show any signs at all, traits are even more difficult to spot; these include a sort of natural blush, making the cheeks always appear ruddy (which, when it occurs, happens mostly in females), or being completely bald (naturally, a trait of particular note when it happens in females, or at a particularly early age for males). Поведение Moroi behavior depends mostly on the way in which they came to be what they are. Some Moroi become what they are simply due to the darkness of their hearts, which taints the soul and open the body up to being taken over by malevolent forces. And others become what they are through consorting with dark spirits, which again leaves the body open to unnatural malevolent influence after death. These sort, and those born from vampiric parents (Moroi or Nosferatu) are often given to insidious tendencies, particularly predatory toward non-Moroi family members and other loved ones. They may also perhaps be cunning, charming, charismatic, proud, vain and/or manipulative. On the other hand, some die due to neglect or violence, and are otherwise relatively innocent; they may have had a life full of regrets, or been killed on a Sunday, or been killed in general without having been baptized. These might go either way morally. In a best-case scenario, the unbaptized or otherwise-wronged Moroi will arise from the grave to feed, but only out of necessity, with no malicious intent. These will attempt to sustain themselves on those who travel alone, or are otherwise separated from others. In a worst-case scenario, the unbaptized or wronged Moroi will display a particularly vindictive and vengeful nature. When they rise from the grave, they first target any family members and loved ones they can find, attempting to lure their relatives to their grave to be bitten and turned into Moroi; those who they can't convince (or don't want to convince) will have their blood drained, and their hearts eaten. And from then on, the Moroi will show especial hostility to any and all who resemble, or remind them of, their family members. Способности The abilities of a Moroi, like true Vampires and Strigoi, are highly varied, ranging in both the physical and the mental. Naturally, their most common feature is the presence of fangs and jaws modified to tear skin and draw blood. This bite may also release a pheromone to make the bite painless (even pleasurable). Either way, one bitten by a Moroi, turns into a Moroi, as well. In addition, most Moroi possess, or gain, superhuman strength, speed, durability (endurance), stamina, senses, reflexes, agility, accuracy, dexterity and/or awareness (perceptiveness), as well as perhaps a superhuman regenerative healing ability (or, at least, a healing factor aided by drinking blood). They may also have some means of controlling others, such as hypnotic charm, a hypnotic voice, a hypnotic gaze, verbal compulsion, or the like; even perhaps telepathic mind control. Also, of course, there is the chance of a Moroi manifesting numerous other specific abilities. Among them, Shapeshifting (common forms include a dog, cat, horse, black hen, sheep or even another humanoid shape), an incorporeal form similar to a ghost (which may or may not be permanent), a presence that induce nightmares, or the like. And those turned into Moroi by dark magic will often retain their magical capabilities (as well as commonly passing their magical abilities down to their offspring; even sometimes to those they turn). These abilities make it quite difficult to kill a Moroi even in mortal form (though they remain mortal). Though, killing them becomes even more difficult when they've been killed as mortals, and rise from the dead as true vampires, and are only vulnerable to typical vampire weaknesses. В популярной культуре *Морои (а также стригои) упоминаются как клан вампиров в книгах Райчел Мид «Академия вампиров». *В модификации Fall from Heaven II к игре «Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword» морой — боевая единица (юнит) вампирской империи Калабим. Галерея Морой1.jpg Морой2.jpg Морой3.jpg Морой4.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Вампиры Категория:Нежить Категория:Румынская мифология Категория:Европейская мифология Категория:Славянская мифология